


the noot noot

by ppangjuseyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lee chan is Jihoon's dad, Sad Backstory, and cheese sticks, fluff first before the sad, im sorry jihoon huhu, rated t for murder?, sausages are eaten here a lot, the rest of seventeen is jihoon's uncles, toddler jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppangjuseyo/pseuds/ppangjuseyo
Summary: “At least it’s not ugly like you, bitch.” Jihoon spat but he still held his angelic smile. Soonyoung angrily threw his bag down and ran after the little devil.“Come back here you little shit!”





	the noot noot

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know wtf I was typing. This is just an idea my friend and I had a few months back. Unbetaed, please ignore any mistakes I made, I'll fix it when I have time hehe.

It was a chilly Friday night, usually Soonyoung would be in his bed snoring by now but no, his team manager thought it was a good idea to hold a team meeting a few minutes before Soonyoung clocks out.

Soonyoung listened attentively to his team manager, nodding here and there to what was being said, sometimes jotting down a few notes to his notebook. He’s a journalist in a small publishing company located in the center of the busy big apple of South Korea, Seoul. Soonyoung has a passion for writing, his imagination is as wild as it could get and he enjoys the stories and articles he writes in his small cubicle, but recently all the joy and fun he used to feel in this job is deteriorating. He enjoys it, yes, but Soonyoung can’t help but feel his life is becoming mundane. The excitement and crawlies he used to feel in the bottom of his stomach is gone, it makes Soonyoung feels anxious and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“Any other suggestions you can talk to Kwon Soonyoung over there,” Soonyoung startled, he hastily stood up and raised his hand. He heard a few giggles but he doesn’t really care, he honestly just wants to get this meeting done and over with and reunite with his bed.

Their team manager dismissed them at around nine, four hours way past Soonyoung’s supposed clock out. Soonyoung sighed and slowly gathered his things, greeting his co-workers a small ‘night’. When all the others are gone and Soonyoung is the only person left in the building, he slammed his head against the big meeting table and groaned, cursing the company CEO for assigning them this project and his team manager who makes them stay four hours more for work, they don’t even pay him for his overtimes which sucks.

The dark and gloomy vibe of the room made Soonyoung think. He loves his work, but he feels that his work somehow prevents him from having a life. The last time he met up with his friends and had fun in karaoke was months ago, he hasn’t visited his family for a year and gosh his mother would nag at him every other weekend for not visiting but he just had to suck it up because _work._

When was the last time Soonyoung went to the bar and hooked up? _MONTHS!_ He’s probably needy and frustrated right now but he’d just have to suck it up and just jerk off in his shower because he has work every single day of the week.

With all these thoughts and rants in Soonyoung’s mind, he slowly fell asleep, his head resting in his arms. It’s uncomfortable but Soonyoung’s tired so he doesn’t care.

 

-x-

It’s past midnight when Soonyoung jolted awake, the cold nipping at his cheeks. He looked around the room and noticed that all the lights are off. Great, he’ll have to use the emergency exit again.

Soonyoung stretched his body and yawned, he stood up, slung his bag on his shoulder and walked fast to the emergency exit. The company building at this time is always creepy and Soonyoung feels as if someone’s watching him.

He was a block away from his apartment complex when he remembered that he hasn’t eaten dinner and there isn’t any food in his kitchen, not even ramen. Soonyoung groaned and turned back, he passed by a convenience store, he’ll just have to take whatever he sees first and get out. He really just wants to go home.

It took Soonyoung thirty minutes before he finally arrived outside his apartment complex. It’s not much, the apartment complex is a very old one, two floors with five rooms in each floor and a small space in front where the residents can place and secure their bicycles in. Soonyoung would love to have a bicycle to save on transportation but he doesn’t know how to ride a bike.

His room is on the second floor, farthest on the right. Soonyoung looked up, from where he is standing he can easily see his door, the light above it flickering which gives Soonyoung the creeps but he doesn’t have time to fix it so he just let it be. He released a heavy sigh and started going up the stairs, one step at a time so he doesn’t slip and fall like his neighbor did last week. He started thinking about what he can do to the _ingredients_ he bought from the convenience store. Hard boiled eggs, sausages, cheese and a bunch of cheese sticks, tteokbokki, dumplings, and ramen, ramen, and more ramen.

He could mix some of these _ingredients_ together, maybe make tteokbokki with ramen noodles and maybe put the dumplings in, too. How about the eggs? Soonyoung likes eggs so he might put that in in the mix. Sausages are great, too. They might be from a convenience store but they are juicy as fuck—

“ _Holy shit!”_

-x-

Soonyoung stared at the _child_ in front of him, eating enthusiastically his supposed to be dinner. He looks to be about four to five years old, his hair is blonde, _obviously dyed,_ he’s a bit on the skinny side but his cheeks are hella plump. Soonyoung thinks he’s cute and adorable and pretty and innocent but the Gucci shirt makes him think otherwise. He’s probably a spoiled brat from a rich family who lives somewhere in the luxurious part of Seoul.

_“Holy shit!” Soonyoung jumped and backed away a few steps from his apartment door. Eyes wide, he gulped nervously before stepping closer to the body, he examined it before nudging its side with his foot._

_“Hey,” he whispered. When he received no reply Soonyoung started to panic. “Oh my god are you dead?!” Soonyoung threw his plastic bag somewhere and kneeled near the body, shaking it a bit._

_“Hey, hey, hey—”_

_“Jesus Christ, you are noisy,” Soonyoung felt shock pass through him, he closed his eyes before he breathed out a sigh of relief. He opened them slowly and he legit felt like his whole world stopped spinning because damn the sight in front of him is a whole other level of adorable._

_The body, as it turns out, is a child’s, which set off a few alarms in Soonyoung’s head but he shut it down, more concerned about the well being of the child in front of him._

“So, you never really told me your name,” Soonyoung started. The child stopped slurping the noodles and looked at Soonyoung from under his fringe. Soonyoung tried smiling.

“I’m Jihoon.”

“Jihoon…?” Soonyoung prompted but the boy just shrugged. “Just Jihoon.” Soonyoung smiled but in his head he already concluded that this boy really is a brat.

“Okay, _Just Jihoon,_ where are your parents? They shouldn’t be letting you out this time of the night—” Soonyoung was cut off by the obnoxious slurping coming from the boy. Soonyoung grimaced but went back to smiling again. _Cute._

Jihoon put down the bowl and wiped his lips with the back of his hand before answering Soonyoung, his voice even.

“They’re dead.” Soonyoung’s smile immeadiately dropped. _Okay so maybe he’s not a brat, Soonyoung stop judging others right away._

“Oh no, I’m sorry… Uhm, since when?” _Stupid Soonyoung! Just stop talking would you?!_

Jihoon reached for the sausages and tore open the package before taking one out and popping it inside is mouth.

“Since two hours ago.”

“Oh, since two hours ago— _WHAT?!”_ That means it’s either Jihoon’s parents died in an accident or they were murdered. Soonyoung wishes it’s not the latter. Murders are not news in the luxurious part of Seoul, usually it’s a robbery gone wrong but it’s always a tragedy anyone doesn’t want to experience.

“Uh huh,” Jihoon then reached for another sausage. “They were murdered. You’d know if you watched the sudden news earlier.”

Soonyoung is still processing everything, how can this child talk about his parent’s death like this? So nonchalant.

Jihoon might have sensed Soonyoung’s sudden silence so he hopped down the chair and walked over to him. He nudged Soonyoung with the penguin stuff toy he took from his small bag.

“Here.”

Soonyoung startled and looked down at the boy holding a penguin. Jihoon gestured to take the penguin and Soonyoung did tough a bit hesitant.

“All my information is inside that penguin,” Jihoon reached over and turned the penguin around. Soonyoung followed the boy’s movements with his eyes. There is a zipper at the back of the penguin, the boy opened it and Soonyoung was shocked to see three black cards and a usb stick inside.

“What the fuck?” Jihoon giggled before zipping it back close. He climbed onto Soonyoung’s lap and snuggled against his chest.

“I know, right? My dad always knew something bad would happen to them so they named everything to me already. But I can’t get it yet since I’m only five. You’d have to wait for thirteen years before I could pay you.” Jihoon sleepily explained, snuggling even closer to Soonyoung.

Everything is still a shock to Soonyoung but one question lingered in his head.

“But why me?”

“Because dad said you’re an idiot but you’re a great and amazing idiot so he told me to go to yours.” _Who are your parents by the way?!_ Soonyoung has a lot of friends who used to call him great and amazing idiot but he doesn’t remember any of them being hella rich and has a family.

“You’re my official guardian, by the way. A lawyer would be here sometime tomorrow. Sign the papers, please.” That was the last thing Jihoon said before he fell asleep in Soonyoung’s lap. Soonyoung thinks he fell asleep.

“That is some creepy penguin, ugh.” Soonyoung shuddered, he looked away from the penguin who he just noticed is missing an eye and an arm.

“Well, at least he’s not ugly like you, bitch.”

 _Nope, he’s a brat alright._ Soonyoung groaned, his life is going to be a nightmare now. 

-x-

 

“Jihoon! Get back here, jesus! Your lawyer wants to see you!” Soonyoung yelled. He’s been running up and down the apartment trying to catch the small child but he’s 26 and he doesn’t exercise so it’s really a hard thing to do.

“Ahaha! Catch me Soonyoung! But you’ll never because you’re slow as fuck!”

“Watch your fucking language, you son of a-!” Soonyoung took his last strength in his legs and sprinted towards the laughing child.

“Got you!” Jihoon shrieked, Soonyoung lifted him up in his arms and blew raspberries in the boy’s neck. Jihoon’s kicking his legs and laughing.

“Stop, Soonyoung! Stop! Haha!”

“Excuse me, but we have papers to sign.” Soonyoung stopped tickling Jihoon and put him down. Jihoon pouted and tugged on Soonyoung’s sweatpants.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon whined, looking up at Soonyoung, his pout still there.

“What?” Soonyoung looked down and saw Jihoon pouting. _What the fuck that is so cute._

“Can we have mac and cheese for breakfast?” _Oh boy._

“Why the fuck do you want mac and cheese for breakfast?” Soonyoung asked incredulous. _What do they feed you in your mansion?!_

“Please?” Jihoon’s pout intensified. Soonyoung knows the boy knows what power his pout holds and is using it in is advantage.

“No,” Soonyoung said firmly, still looking down at Jihoon.

“Pleeeeeease?” The two held a staring contest, Jihoon accompanied by his pout and Soonyoung… well, okay he lost.

“Fine! Just stop that noot noot!” Jihoon yelled happily and ran up back to the apartment.

“Careful!” Soonyoung called, but Jihoon is already running on the second floor. Soonyoung smiled. Last night he thought his life with Jihoon would be a nightmare but today is actually fun.

“Ehem,” Soonyoung’s smile dropped and he faced the lawyer who he probably thinks has damaged lungs with the way he’s coughing.

“The papers?” Soonyoung sighed. It’s time to face the tragedy that happened to Jihoon’s family.

-x-

It’s Monday and Soonyoung already hates Mondays but he hates it more now than ever.

“Jihooooon, let’s go I’m going to be late to work!” Soonyoung called from the door, tapping his foot impatiently. He checked his phone for the time and yep, he’s going to be late.

“Just a sec!”

Saturday morning was a rollercoaster ride for Soonyoung’s emotions. Jihoon’s lawyer told him everything.

Jihoon’s full name is Lee Jihoon. His father is Lee Chan and his mother is Choi something. Soonyoung doesn’t remember because his mind is on the name Lee Chan.

Lee Chan is Soonyoung’s classmate and close friend back in college. He remembers Lee Chan as a hard working person who dearly loves his family and friends. Soonyoung can’t recall any fight Chan has been a part of or any enemies he had made before so knowing that he was murdered in his own home was a great shock to Soonyoung. The lawyer said suspects are held in prison and Jihoon needs to go there and point out who did it because _the_ _child witnessed everything,_ which broke Soonyoung’s heart. Jihoon is such a young child to witness a gruesome murder, even more so his parent’s. 

The lawyer gave him a folder containing Jihoon’s information, from his health to his teacher Chan specifically chose for homeschooling. His background is even better than any Soonyoung’s ever read, he is a very respectful child, an angel says in the paper, a genius in sciences and has a passion for stars. Now Soonyoung’s confused, it said that Jihoon is respectful and an angel but the Jihoon Soonyoung has been with in the last few hours they’ve been together is the exact opposite. Jihoon must be in shock with everything that happened in a short amount of time, Soonyoung would have to remember to bring Jihoon in for a check up sometime next weekend.

“I’m done, Soonyoung!” Jihoon ran up to Soonyoung and the older can’t help but squeal. Jihoon’s is wearing an oversized green hoodie, jeans, and rubber shoes. The boy tied his fringe up and e looks so cute with his backpack and a penguin in hand (it’s a different penguin, not the creepy one eyed one.  Thank god).

Soonyoung opened his camera app and gestured for Jihoon to look at him.

“Jihoon, smile!” Soonyoung smiled and Jihoon mimicked him, smiling wide at the camera.

“Oh my god, you are so adorable!” Soonyoung squealed and kneeled down to carry Jihoon. Jihoon giggled and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s neck.

“Let’s go!”

Soonyoung thought of what his co-workers would say if they saw him with Jihoon at work. He’s not the only one bringing a kid to work but he’s still nervous, he never shared any kid pictures or fun bonding time with kids to work so they might find all these shocking. And Seokmin, oh gosh, Seokmin. Soonyoung prays Seokmin won’t scare Jihoon, god knows Seokmin scares everyone with a single look.

-x-

“Oh my gosh, he is so cute, Soonyoung! You never told us you had a child!” Soonyoung sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Seokmin tickling Jihoon in the stomach, the child laughing out loud from the assault. Soonyoung thought Seokmin would scare Jihoon but it’s actually quite the opposite, apparently Seokmin loves kids.

“What’s your name, baby boy?”  Seokmin asked a giggling Jihoon.

“Jihoon!” Jihoon said, he reached for his bag and took out a pack of the same sausages Soonyoung bought on Friday night.

“Oh, Kwon Jihoon?” Jihoon tore open the packaging and popped two sausages in his mouth, he looked at Soonyoung for a moment before turning back to Seokmin and nodding.

“Aww, you are so _cuuuute!”_ Seokmin rubbed his cheeks against Jihoons. Soonyoung’s smile widened.

The day went by like that, Soonyoung’s co-workers cooing at the adorably boy sitting beside Soonyoung in his cubicle and some even playing with Jihoon while Soonyoung worked. The CEO even gave Jihoon toys to play with.

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon when Soonyoung’s team manager tapped him in the shoulder and told him he can clock out now.

“You never told me you have a child waiting for you back home, I could have adjusted our schedules so you could go home earlier.” His team manager told him apologetically.

“Oh no, no. It’s okay, sir. I can stay back for a few more hours—”

“Soonyoung, you have a child, an adorable one at that, take care of him and give him your attention. He needs it more at this age then ever.” Soonyoung hesitated but eventually agreed.

“Good, now take your boy to the nearby samgyupsal restaurant, I heard they have promos there now. Treat your baby for being a good boy today,” The team manager patter Soonyoung’s shoulder one last time before walking out of his cubicle.

“Soonyoung! Look what Uncle Mingyu gave me!” Soonyoung turned to Jihoon who is holding a corndog in his hand.

“Look! Look! Uncle Mingyu said it has lots of cheese in it! It’s a cheesedog-corndog!” Jihoon exclaimed, the awe in his eyes making Soonyoung chuckle.

“Jihoonie, do you want to have samgyupsal for dinner?” Jihoon’s eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of samgyupsal.

“Really?!” Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Jihoon jumped up and down excitedly. Soonyoung laughed.

Maybe having Jihoon in his life isn’t so bad after all. This boy is a blessing.


End file.
